Haricots
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Le point faible des prisons du Scepter 4 selon Suoh Mikoto : la nourriture et le manque de coopération sexuelle du gardien.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Suoh Mikoto x Munakata Reisi...à peu près.

Genres : humour, stupidité, crack, UST (unresolved sexual tension).

Résumé : Le point faible des prisons du Scepter 4 selon Suoh Mikoto : la nourriture et le manque de coopération sexuelle du gardien.

**Haricots**

Mikoto soupira une énième fois. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il attendait que Reisi amène son joli postérieur dans cette cellule pour le narguer, comme tous les jours. Et en plus il avait faim, et il n'était pas seulement question d'appétit sexuel ici. Il était très prolifique question fantasmes mais cela ne nourrissait malheureusement pas son homme.

Aaahh, vivement le repas du soir. Et le roi rouge espérait qu'il ne s'agirait pas encore de ces horribles haricots ''azuki'' qui lui étaient servis tous les jours depuis une semaine. À croire que le Scepter 4 ne connaissait pas le mot ''variété''.

Espoir immédiatement réduit en cendres lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, révélant Reisi portant fiérement une assiette fumante de...haricots. Mikoto réprima un geignement courroucé, il était un roi après tout, cela nuirait à son image. Et cela risquait de froisser les sentiments de Munakata qui avait probablement mis toute son ardeur dans la confection de ce plat – pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. D'ailleurs il devait bien porter le tablier sur son corps nu...euh non, le moment n'était pas indiqué pour concevoir ce genre de pensées.

- Suoh...Mikoto. Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre j'espère ? Fit le roi bleu d'un ton taquin, lui semblait-il.

- Si, j'ai attendu de voir ton petit cul bien moulé toute la journée, je n'attends qu'une chose : pouvoir te pilonner contre le mur. Alors enlève-moi ces menottes, tu veux chéri ?

C'est ce que Mikoto aurait voulu répondre mais il se contenta d'émettre un petit ricanement désabusé. Révéler aussi vite au jour ses fantasmes n'était pas la technique de drague la plus efficace.

Il s'empara de son plat et s'en remit à son destin : peut-être qu'après autant d'essais, Reisi avait ENFIN réussi à rendre la nourriture mangeable. De son comportement durant sa captivité au sein du Scepter 4 dépendait sa possible future vie sexuelle avec son geôlier.

Il ne se plaindrait donc pas du goût infect, et endurerait en silence tel le shogun restant digne malgré le fait que ses troupes se fassent décimer par l'ennemi et...arrêtons-nous là. Le fait est qu'il se força à manger cette...chose. Le Scepter 4 n'avait-il donc pas pris connaissance de la Charte des Droits de l'Homme sortie pourtant il y a un bon paquet d'années ?

- Alors, c'est à ton goût ? S'enquérit le bourreau d'un air sadique.

Mikoto eut alors une révélation : ce petit salopard SAVAIT que c'était complétement dégueulasse ! Il allait le payer cher. De sa virginité...ou pas. Note à lui-même : réduire en cendres la personne qui avait été la première fois de Munakata Reisi. Il devrait mener quelques recherches plus tard. Par exemple en négociant des photos de Yata sous la douche avec Fushimi pour avoir accès au dossier de Munakata – ça lui éviterait le travail.

- Tu veux essayer...Mu-na-ka-ta ? Répondit-il de sa voix affreusement sexy – oui, il était parfaitement conscient de son effet, c'était le but.

- Non merci, je viens de diner. Mais c'est gentil de l'avoir proposé, Suoh. Se défila son interlocuteur.

Reisi lui tourna le dos, offrant à Mikoto la plus belle vue qu'il aurait de la journée – après tout il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans sa prison -, le laissant tout à ses fantasmes. À savoir : comment s'occuper efficacement de son ''problème'' avec les mains menottées ? Il pouvait toujours tenter de rappeler le commandant du Scepter 4 pour en prendre soin mais les probabilités de réussite étaient relativement faibles – voires inexistantes. Peut-être même négatives. En conclusion : bonjour sa main droite.

...

Reisi sortit satisfait de la cellule. Il avait à nouveau réussi à se débarrasser des plats immondes que lui préparait Awashima-kun, pour son bien disait-elle. Et bien pour le bien de son estomac, il les donnait au prisonnier ! Pour couronner le tout, plus la frustration sexuelle de Mikoto serait grande, plus leur première fois serait mémorable après tout.

Il allait encore le faire un peu mariner.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : ce chapitre se situe à peu près durant l'épisode 10, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu vous ne risquez pas de tout comprendre !

**Haricots : chapitre 2**

Mikoto se leva péniblement du muret inconfortable sur lequel il était installé – il lui semblait avoir développé un truc pour le SM depuis son séjour dans les prisons du Scepter 4. Qui aurait cru que le redouté Suoh Mikoto aimait être menotté toute la journée et nourri avec des haricots écœurants ? Sûrement pas lui.

Izumo venait de lui signifier qu'une _certaine_ personne l'attendait, le temps n'était plus à la flemmardise. Il s'éloigna sous les regards du barman et de Anna, réprimant un sourire à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver.

Munakata l'attendait en effet en haut des marches. Étrangement, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de mauvais poil, malgré le fait que Mikoto venait de s'échapper d'une des prisons du Scepter 4, avait partiellement détruit les sous-sols de leur base, avait mis hors-jeu plusieurs de ses subordonnés et que Homra faisait des siennes sur l'île-école. Son apparente bonne humeur devait s'expliquer par le fait que sa présence lui avait sans doute manqué et il était tout simplement très heureux de le revoir... ou pas. Sinon il lui aurait déjà manifesté sa sympathie en se mettant à genoux pour lui ouvrir le pantalon et lui offrir une gâterie... ah mais non, les gens dans la vraie vie ne font jamais ce genre de choses – bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Mikoto se dit qu'il ferait sérieusement mieux d'arrêter d'interpréter à tort et à travers tout ce que faisait Reisi, il commençait à en avoir marre d'être déçu. Tout comme la fois où Munakata était venu le voir dans sa cellule en pleine nuit, le pensant sans doute endormi, et l'avait observé durant il ne sait combien de temps, sans rien dire. Si au moins le Roi bleu s'était masturbé durant son prétendu ''sommeil''...

Mais non ! Munakata s'était contenté de le regarder, sans rien faire, imaginant probablement diverses façons de maltraiter son estomac plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors autant abandonner ses espoirs. Ou bien Munakata était seulement très timide mais il en doutait fortement.

- Il me semblait que respirer le même air que moi te rendait malade, Munakata ?

- Parfois j'ai envie de respirer de l'air toxique. Répondit ce dernier en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de son uniforme.

Il s'en pris une sous le regard étonné du roi rouge – il ne savait pas et n'aurait jamais imaginé que Reisi fumait de temps en temps – et ensuite lui tendit le paquet. Mikoto sourit et en pris une. Il n'allait pas refuser quelque chose venant de Munakata enfin, ce serait du gâchis. Ce serait sans doute la seule chose qu'il obtiendrait de lui en plus. Aaaah, il aurait aimé être à la place de cette cigarette... ou plutôt non, ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon y serait bien mieux !

Le commandant du Scepter 4 commença à chercher un briquet dans son uniforme mais Mikoto le coupa de vitesse en lui allumant sa cigarette à l'aide de ses flammes, avant de faire de même pour la sienne, n'omettant pas de servir un de ses regards enflammés les plus sexy au bleu, dans une technique de drague qu'il pensait ratée d'avance vu le manque d'intérêt que semblait lui porter Reisi à ce niveau-là – mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme disait le dicton.

Munakata le regarda avec un sourire. Suoh n'avait donc toujours pas compris que ce qu'il éprouvait était réciproque et le commandant du Scepter 4 trouvait extrêmement jouissif de voir le roi rouge tenter inlassablement de contrôler ses hormones tout en exécutant tentative de flirt sur tentative de flirt sur sa personne. Reisi décida qu'il allait d'abord lui parler des sujets nécessaires (pas que le sexe ne l'était pas) et sérieux avant mettre au point son plan, pour faire patienter Suoh encore un peu - sadisme oblige.

Mikoto regardait Reisi parler d'il-ne-savait-quoi. Sans doute le réprimandait-il pour son attitude et sa prise de contrôle de l'école. Mais peu importait. Munakata qui fumait était plutôt sexy, et ses lèvres qui bougeaient, mmhh, Mikoto ne rêvait que d'une chose en cet instant : les avoir sur les siennes. Et ensuite aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Et réaliser tous les fantasmes qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il se morfondait dans sa geôle. Quoique, Reisi n'accepterait jamais de porter une tenue de maid, ni de parader nu sous un tablier, et sans doute encore moins de participer à une séance de SM... quoique. Tenir un homme menotté dans une cellule pendant des jours...

Un sadique donc. Reste à voir qui le sera le plus.

Munakata voyait bien qu'au vu du regard que lui portait Suoh, ce dernier ne l'écoutait absolument pas et était tout perdu à ses fantasmes, comme à son habitude. S'il pensait être discret, il pouvait repasser. Il suffisait de regarder assez attentivement ses yeux pour presque parvenir à voir ce à quoi il pensait.

Il était temps de faire avancer un peu les choses.

Mikoto fût un peu surpris lorsque Reisi le fit tomber, l'attrapa par le col et approcha son visage du sien, le surplombant d'un air sérieux. Le roi rouge s'en était déjà fait la réflexion mais cela devenait de plus en plus clair : la notion d'espace personnel était inconnue de Munakata Reisi. La tentation de l'embrasser était très forte en cet instant, mais vu que Reisi était occupé à le réprimander à propos de ses actions le moment était peut-être mal choisi... il essaya donc de façonner une image mentale d'un Munakata en pleine jouissance.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsque le commandant du Scepter 4 s'approcha encore plus et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Suoh n'aurait jamais imaginé que le premier pas viendrait de Reisi. Il se laissa entrainer dans le baiser avec joie avant que celui-ci ne prenne fin.

À présent il allait pouvoir le retourner, lui arracher ce foutu pantalon...

- Je te préviens Suoh...

...puis ensuite le ''réchauffer'' avec ses prouesses sexuelles et...

- ... je ne suis pas en dessous. Déclara Munakata.

... Attendez... quoi ?

...

Note : le chapitre 3 dépendra de ce qui se passe dans les derniers épisodes !


	3. Chapter 3

Première fois de Suoh Mikoto et notre premier lemon, yay ! Quel honneur Mikoto-san ! Aussi, 8 pages de Word alors que les chapitres précédents n'en faisaient que 2...quelle chance vous avez !

**Haricots 3**

- ... je ne suis pas en dessous. Déclara Munakata.

... Attendez... quoi ?

Mikoto ne sut plus quoi penser lorsque le roi bleu l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois dans un long, profond et langoureux baiser. Sa bouche se fit prendre d'assaut par la langue avide de Munakata, qui se montrait bien plus entreprenant que dans tous les fantasmes que Mikoto avait eu. Après tout c'est rarement celui à qui l'uniforma de maid va le mieux qui domine. Suoh ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou pas... cela voulait dire qu'il se ferait dominer ? Mais n'ayant aucune expérience de ce côté-là, cela voulait dire que Munakata allait lui prendre sa virginité ? Alors que lui même ne pourrait pas prendre celle du roi bleu ? Ses recherches auprès de Fushimi avait en effet porté leurs fruits, et le roi rouge s'était personnellement rendu chez un ancien camarade de classe de Munakata pour le réduire en cendres – mais il valait mieux que Reisi ne le sache pas. Il avait tout intérêt à ne pas commencer à se plaindre pour cette histoire de virginité ou alors Reisi aurait des soupçons et découvrirait probablement très vite que l'un de ses ex était récemment décédé pour cause de combustion instantanée. Donc tant pis, il se laisserait faire.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte lors de sa minuscule crise de panique intérieure, mais durant ce temps-là le roi bleu avait passé l'une de ses mains sous son t-shirt et était occupé à explorer la moindre parcelle de peau tout en laissant courir ses doigts de manière joueuse.

- Tu as la peau brûlante Suoh. Murmura Munakata dans l'oreille de Mikoto avant de se mettre à mordiller son lobe.

Mikoto ne trouva pas nécessaire de dire que c'était fait exprès – Reisi s'en doutait sûrement et avait juste trouvé cette excuse pour lui murmurer quelque chose d'une voix pas moins sexy que la sienne. Suoh utilisait actuellement ses pouvoirs de roi pour créer une sorte de bulle de chaleur autour d'eux. Elle avait une double utilité : éviter qu'ils ne meurent de froid et éloigner les intrus (quiconque verrait une orbe de pure énergie rouge serait assez malin pour penser à partir). Ils étaient donc entièrement isolés.

Mikoto déboucla la ceinture de Munakata – qui ne portait pas son épée pour l'instant vu que le bleu était venu désarmé – et la fit glisser sur le côté avant de remonter légèrement la tête et de commencer à mordiller le cou du commandant du Scepter 4 tout en agrippant ses cheveux et ses épaules. Reisi se laissa faire et continua l'exploration du torse du rouge du bout de ses doigts.

- Munakata... j'accepte de te laisser me dominer mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit toujours comme ça... Souffla Mikoto à voix basse à la naissance du cou de Munakata.

- Bien sûr, cela va de soit. Répondit Reisi en rigolant légèrement.

Mikoto essaya d'ouvrir l'uniforme compliqué que portait le membre du Scepter 4 – il venait de se rendre compte que le bleu portait une deuxième ceinture servant à soutenir le manteau de son uniforme, tandis que l'autre ne servait qu'à soutenir son épée. Il déboucla et jeta cette autre ceinture et comprit qu'il n'y avait ni bouton ni tirette sur cet uniforme – seule la ceinture le tenait fermé. Il débarrassa donc Reisi de son manteau d'uniforme sous son regard amusé. Ce dernier débarassa également les épaules de Mikoto de son manteau et le jeta sur la pile de vêtements qui commençait doucement à se former.

- Munakata... change ton uniforme, il est trop compliqué. Se plaignit Suoh lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en dessous de sa veste le bleu portait encore une sorte de veston bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et un foulard blanc autour du cou. Et en plus il avait une troisième ceinture qui servait à soutenir son pantalon.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'aurais juré que le pantalon moulant était à ton goût... Je suppose que j'avais faux dans ce cas. Le taquina Munakata – de toute façon ce n'était même pas lui qui s'occupait du design des uniformes.

- Pas le pantalon, il est parfait. Murmura Suoh en laissant sa tête reposer sur le torse de Reisi et en l'enlaçant, plaçant ses mains dans le bas du dos du bleu.

Munakata attrapa le collier que portait Mikoto et le porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser doucement sous le regard perplexe de Mikoto – cela ressemblait étrangement à une scène de demande en mariage. Mais il n'eût plus longtemps le loisir d'y songer car Reisi entreprit de soulever lentement son t-shirt tout en s'attardant à certains points de son torse pour les frôler et les caresser.

Lorsque le t-shirt du roi rouge se retrouva lui aussi sur la pile de vêtements, Reisi se débarrassa de son foulard d'une main et puis le regarda quelques fractions de secondes.

- Suoh...ça pourrait servir à ce que je t'attache les mains non ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux et songeur.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt si je suis consentant Munakata...

- Dommage. Une autre fois alors. Quand tu ne seras pas consentant. Conclut-il armé d'un sourire quelque peu sadique.

Mikoto se garda de tout commentaire et regarda fixement Reisi qui s'affairait maintenant à déboutonner son veston. Quand il ne fut plus qu'en chemise, le roi rouge lui attrapa un bras et le fit tomber sur lui – le prenant par surprise. Reisi était maintenant assis à califourchon sur le torse de Suoh.

- Suoh ?

- Quand on le fait...appelle moi Mikoto. Reisi. Dit-il à mi-voix en fixant le bleu dans les yeux tout en caressant doucement ses jambes qui étaient de part et d'autre de son torse.

Le commandant du Scepter 4 porta une main à la monture de ses lunettes pour les remonter. Il était clair qu'il était quelque peu gêné par cette proposition. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler les gens par leur prénom.

- Très bien. Mikoto. Finit-il par dire sous le sourire victorieux de celui-ci.

Mikoto tendit les mains pour déboutonner sa chemise, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas arracher les boutons. Reisi le regardait d'un air amusé en jouant distraitement avec le pendentif de Suoh et en se reculant doucement sur son torse, s'approchant de plus en plus du bas-ventre du rouge.

Suoh réussit enfin à enlever la chemise du commandant du Scepter 4, qui rejoignit bien vite ses congénères vêtements. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux torses nus et l'atmosphère était de plus en plus intense entre eux. Reisi se souleva un peu et se replaça de manière à surplomber Suoh, plaçant ses deux coudes de part et d'autre de la tête du rouge et agrippant ses cheveux de ses mains. Il l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser tandis que Mikoto avait placé sa main droite sur le haut de sa jambe et sa main gauche dans son dos. Alors que leurs langues virevoltaient entre elles, Munakata entreprit soudain un coup de rein qui fit se toucher leurs virilités.

Suoh ne s'y attendait pas et grogna sous la langue de Munakata, qui s'entremêlait actuellement avec la sienne. Il sentit le sourire de Reisi et attira son bassin contre lui à l'aide de ses mains. Ils étaient complètement collés l'un à l'autre maintenant, et ils sentaient clairement leurs érections naissantes à travers la fabrique de leurs pantalons respectifs. Ajoutez à cela les mouvements involontaires de hanches qu'ils prodiguaient, l'excitation était de plus en plus intense. Quiconque serait passé à moins de cinq cent mètres de là aurait senti cette tension émaner de leur bulle, sans néanmoins avoir une idée précise de sa nature – s'il s'agissait d'une âme innocente tout du moins.

Ils mirent fin au baiser, légèrement haletants, leurs bouches encore reliées par un mince filet de salive et Reisi s'abaissa pour arriver à la hauteur de la bosse formée dans le jean de Suoh. Il déboucla la ceinture de faux cuir qui le soutenait et ouvrit doucement la braguette, observant les réactions de Mikoto qui, même s'il le cachait bien, était à sa limite.

- Reisi...dépêche-toi. Parvint-il à dire entre deux souffles rauques.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et commença de lentes caresses sur le sexe érigé du roi rouge qu'il avait délivré de ses sous-vêtements. Mikoto se releva et attrapa distraitement une des mèches de cheveux de Reisi pour jouer avec. Le commandant du Scepter 4 le surpris encore une fois quand il le pris en bouche, alors que ses mains étaient toujours affairées à prodiguer de petites caresses à la base de son pénis.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Munakata était doué avec sa langue. Mikoto soupira d'aise, cela aurait dû arriver beaucoup plus tôt – dans sa cellule par exemple...

Alors que le commandant du Scepter 4 avait commencé quelques va-et-viens avec sa bouche, engloutissant la hampe de chair le plus loin que sa cavité buccale le permettait, il s'arrêta soudainement. Mikoto le fixa d'un air mi-erratique, mi-frustré. Reisi lui servit un sourire narquois et entreprit de déboucler sa propre ceinture.

La frustration de Mikoto ne dura pas longtemps car une fois débarassé de sa ceinture, Reisi s'approcha et commença à frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, les accompagnant d'un mouvement de main. Le roi rouge plaça sa propre main sur celle de Munakata pour le suivre dans ses mouvements. Ce petit jeu ne dura pas longtemps car Reisi dévida de passer – enfin – aux choses sérieuses.

Le commandant du Scepter 4 commença à enlever son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements et fit signe au leader de Homra d'en faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à face, complètement nus, et plus excités que jamais.

À ce stade-ci Suoh s'en fichait bien de dominer ou pas, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le contact de Munakata. Ils s'approchèrent une fois de plus, et s'embrassèrent encore, mais un baiser beaucoup plus tendre et chaste que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Sans doute en contraste à ce qui allait venir. Munakata voulait peut-être le mettre en confiance et lui assurer qu'il ne serait pas trop brusque – Mikoto se serait bien passé de ces attentions...

Le bleu se dirigea vers son pantalon qui traînait en boule à deux mètres de là et farfouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une capsule de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

- Tu as toujours ce genre de choses sur toi Reisi ? Demanda le roi rouge en arquant un de ses sourcils.

- Bien sûr Mikoto, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver après tout. Répondit Munakata .

- Dis plutôt que tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver et que tu t'es préparé pour l'occasion... Ricana Mikoto.

- Qui sait ? Sourit Reisi avant de se rapprocher.

Le commandant du Scepter 4 écarta légèrement les jambes de Suoh tandis que celui-ci le regardait faire, vibrant d'anticipation. Reisi ouvrit la capsule de lubrifiant et s'en renversa abondamment sur les doigts. Le roi rouge se dit qu'il en mettait décidément beaucoup mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ils supposait que le membre du Scepter 4 connaissait son affaire.

Reisi sembla satisfait de la quantité et plaça un de ses doigts à l'entrée des fesses de Suoh.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Je n'attends que ça...Reisi... Souffla Mikoto.

Le bleu sourit encore une fois et inséra son majeur lentement dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Pour le moment, Suoh ne sentait pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'une désagréable sensation de gène. Mais s'il existait des personnes aimant être en dessous il devait y avoir une raison... Donc il attendit la suite en décontractant ses muscles – ce serait sans doute plus simple comme ça.

Après quelques vas et viens, Munakata inséra un deuxième doigt et reproduisit le même manège, presque de façon mécanique. Mikoto trouva la sensation un peu plus inconfortable qu'auparavant mais rien d'insurmontable, il encouragea donc Reisi à continuer d'un coup de hanche. Le commandant du Scepter 4 introduit alors un troisième doigt et au lieu de se contenter des va-et-viens qu'il produisait jusque là, il commença à bouger ses doigts de manière latérale, formant des mouvements de ciseaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi rouge estima qu'il était suffisamment préparé et le fit savoir au roi bleu en lui retirant sa main de force. Munakata attrapa donc le préservatif et en déchira l'emballage.

- Tu me le mets ? ...Mikoto. Proposa-t-il d'un air pervers.

- Si tu veux...Reisi. Répondit Suoh d'un air tout aussi vicieux.

Prononcer leurs prénoms respectifs de la manière la plus sensuelle possible semblait être devenu leur nouveau jeu, se dit Mikoto. Ce serait amusant de le faire devant leurs hommes la prochaine fois...il le proposerait à Reisi quand ils auraient fini.

Le roi rouge enleva donc le morceau de caoutchouc de son emballage et l'enfila lentement sur le pénis de Munakata, le tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Une fois fait, Suoh s'empara des lunettes de Reisi et les envoya rejoindre leurs vêtements. Le roi bleu attrapa quand à lui le pendentif qui était pour l'instant le seul vêtement de Suoh et tira dessus pour l'attirer à lui.

Il le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui demanda s'il était prêt. La réponse du rouge étant positive, il plaça son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de Suoh, marqua une courte pause, puis entra lentement et progressivement. Le roi rouge haleta plus fortement mais ne dit rien, Munakata continua donc à s'enfoncer, jusqu'à être entré presque complètement.

Ça faisait mal, c'était indéniable. Mais la douleur était tout de même supportable pour Mikoto - qui avait déjà vu pire - et il se contenta de serrer les dents en attendant qu'elle s'atténue. Il plaça ses deux mains sur le dos de Reisi et l'enlaça avant de souffler dans son cou qu'il pouvait continuer.

Le roi bleu commença alors de lents va-et-viens, soutenant les hanches du roi rouge de ses deux bras. Mikoto grogna et vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de la douleur, Reisi augmenta la cadence de ses coups, allant de plus en plus fort.

Suoh commença à mordre l'épaule de Munakata pour occuper sa bouche d'une part – il ne tenait pas à produire des sons qui risquaient d'être gênants pour lui – et d'autre part pour laisser une trace de lui sur le corps de Reisi – vu qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre sa virginité, il se contenterait de ça.

D'un coup de butoir plus fort et mieux placé que les autres, le roi bleu parvint à toucher un point stratégique en Suoh, et celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement plus fort que les autres contre les épaules nues de son vis-à-vis. Munakata sut qu'il avait touché sa prostate et ses coups devinrent répétés et concentrés à cet endroit. Il valait mieux que Mikoto aime ça après tout, sinon il ne le laisserait plus dominer à l'avenir. Et Reisi avait beau également aimer être en dessous, il préférait tout de même prendre l'initiative d'être au-dessus de temps à autre.

Reisi décida de prendre la virilité délaissée de Mikoto en main et la caressa en écho à ses mouvements de hanche, laissant sa main prodiguer de légères pressions de haut en bas sur le sexe du roi rouge. Celui-ci haleta plus fort avant d'embrasser le roi bleu, tout en griffant légèrement son dos de ses mains.

Tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, le roi rouge jouit dû au fait qu'il était stimulé des deux côtés – Reisi était décidément doué. Munakata sourit, plaça encore quelques coups de butoir et se libéra dans son préservatif avant de se retirer et de l'enlever. Il constata que Suoh avait joui sur leurs deux torses et s'empara d'un paquet de mouchoirs dans la poche de son uniforme pour nettoyer leurs deux corps.

Munakata remit ses lunettes et Suoh plaça sa tête sur ses genoux, avant de s'endormir, alors qu'ils étaient toujours nus. Il était vrai que le roi rouge donnait l'impression d'être en permanence fatigué, alors après un exercice physique... Le commandant du Scepter 4 caressa sans faire attention les cheveux de Suoh tout en se laissant aller à ses pensées. Une fois qu'ils se seraient rhabillés et sortis de leur bulle, il faudrait s'occuper d'affaires plus sérieuses – mais cela pouvait encore un peu attendre.

...

- Ah, commandant ! Les négociations avec Homra se sont bien passées ? Interpella Awashima en voyant Munakata revenir.

- Homra refuse de quitter ses positions. Répondit celui-ci armé d'un grand sourire satisfait.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez l'air heureux dans ce cas ?

- J'ai enfin pu passer du bon temps avec Suoh Mikoto.

- C...C...Commandant ! Je n'ai pas accédé à votre requête pour que vous preniez votre pied pendant que moi je me les gèle à attendre vos ordres !

- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à porter une jupe pour uniforme Awashima-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin, la clôture de cette fanfiction ! ^^ du fluff et encore du fluff mais que voulez-vous, si seulement nous pouvions remonter le temps et empêcher Gora de nous servir l'épisode 13 tel qu'il est ! T.T

**Haricots 4**

Le roi incolore – non, Adolf K. Weissman – venait de s'interposer entre les deux rois, attendant sa fin inéluctable qui mettra finalement un terme à ce conflit. Les yeux de Munakata s'agrandirent d'horreur. S'il laissait Mikoto tuer un autre roi... Si jamais il se révélait incapable de l'arrêter, l'épée de Damoclès du roi rouge atteindrait sa limite et il se verrait dans l'obligation de le supprimer. Tout sauf ça.

La suite des évènements passa comme au ralenti aux yeux de Reisi, semblant durer une éternité, comme si tous s'étaient soudainement retrouvés englués dans de la mélasse et ne pouvaient désormais plus que se mouvoir lentement. Son épée fût en position avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir rationnellement, et la seconde d'après elle s'enfonçait doucement dans la chair de celui qui se faisait désormais appeler Isana Yashiro, touchant directement un point vital – le cœur.

Durant toute la durée de cette action qui dura moins d'une minute aux yeux de personnes extérieures, Munakata était resté dans un état second où la seule pensée qui le faisait fonctionner était ''Suoh Mikoto doit vivre.''.

Mikoto se fit prendre de vitesse par Reisi, et tout en l'observant planter son épée dans le corps du meurtrier de Totsuka, il ne put que ressentir une rage sourde l'envahir. Il s'était juré d'avoir la peau de ce gars lui-même, Reisi n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

N'avait pas à s'en mêler.

N'avait pas à lui voler sa vengeance.

La vengeance de Homra.

Alors que le commandant du Scepter 4 retirait son épée du corps du roi incolore vaincu, l'air pantelant et hagard, Mikoto s'approcha de lui.

- ''Munakata ! J'étais censé tuer ce salaud moi-même !'' gronda-t-il d'un ton empli de reproches.

Avant d'avoir pu rajouter quoique ce soit, Mikoto se prit une baffe de la part de Reisi, d'une violence telle qu'elle lui fit tourner la tête - dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il porta immédiatement la main à la brûlure qu'il ressentait sur la joue par réflexe avant de regarder son vis-à-vis, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

- ''LA FERME ! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ÉGOISTE ET IRRESPONSABLE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSAIS FAIRE, HEIN ? TE SACRIFIER POUR VENGER TOTSUKA TATARA ? TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE SUOH MIKOTO ! C'EST L'ACTE LE PLUS STUPIDE QUE TU POURRAIS COMMETTRE ! TU VEUX QUE HOMRA PERDE SON CHEF EN PLUS D'AVOIR PERDU UN HOMME ? MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT INSENSIBLE ! ET TES RESPONSABILITÉS EN TANT QUE LEADER TU EN FAIS QUOI ? TU VEUX JUSTE LAISSER TOUT TOMBER ?'' Se mit à hurler Reisi sous la surprise totale de Mikoto. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le commandant du Scepter 4 était capable de perdre son sang-froid à ce point.

- ''Munakata... calme-toi s'il te plaît...'' tenta-t-il, sachant d'avance qu'il ne se calmerait pas pour si peu et qu'il était loin de lui avoir balancé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- ''COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME QUAND LE SOMBRE IMBÉCILE QUE TU ES VEUT METTRE FIN À SA VIE SANS MÊME PENSER À CE QUE SON ENTOURAGE POURRAIT RESSENTIR ? VENGEANCE ? LAISSE-MOI RIRE, COMME SI ÇA ALLAIT CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE POUR TON CLAN ! QUE CE SOIT MOI OU TOI QUI TUE LE ROI INCOLORE, CE QUI COMPTE C'EST QU'IL SOIT MORT AU FINAL CRÉTIN FINI !''

xXxharicotsxXx

Quelques instants plus tôt...

Tendue et silencieuse, Anna pesta mentalement contre Izumo et Misaki qui se querellaient juste à côté d'elle, l'empêchant de saisir précisément ce que ressentait Mikoto. La distance entre eux ne rendait déjà pas l'exercice facile, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin en plus d'émotions parasites aussi fortes à ses côtés; pour le moment, seul Mikoto comptait. Il lui fallait comprendre ce qui se déroulait sur l'île.

Soudain, les épées qui s'élevaient dans le ciel disparurent et aussitôt, une chaleur cuisante et douloureuse se répandit sur la joue gauche de la jeune fille. Bondissant sur ses deux pieds, Anna déclara, alarmée :

- ''Mikoto a mal !'', avant de courir à toute vitesse en direction du pont où se tenait les membres du Scepter 4 – il s'agissait du seul moyen disponible pour atteindre l'île-école en dehors des trains, mis hors service.

-''ANNA !'' s'époumona en pure perte Kusanagi en se lançant à sa poursuite, bientôt suivi du reste du clan.

L'espoir se permit de gonfler dans leur poitrine... ''Mikoto a mal, MAL'' ! Il était donc toujours en vie non ? Blessé mais en vie...

Quelle ne fût la surprise des Bleus en observant le soudain regain d'énergie des Rouges. Savaient-ils quelque chose qui leur aurait échappé à eux et leurs machines ?

Ils le furent encore plus lorsque leur lieutenant ordonna le chargement du clan ennemi dans leurs véhicules afin de se rendre le plus rapidement possible aux côtés des Rois. La surnommée ''sans cœur'' serait-elle capable de faire preuve de compassion en fin de compte ? Personne n'osa le lui demander ni même contredire son ordre.

La totalité des vans partirent dans la minute.

xxxharicotsxXx

Les deux clans, arrivés à proximité des deux Rois descendirent le véhicule à peine ralenti pour tomber sur une bien étrange scène : Munakata Reisi désarmé, son épée plantée un peu plus loin dans le sol et taché de sang; _engueulant_ Suoh Mikoto ?

- ''C... Commandant... que se passe-t-il ?'' osa demander Awashima Seri, malgré la tension ambiante.

- ''Ça ne vous concerne pas !'' Lança brutalement Munakata à l'adresse de ses subordonnés, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Suoh. ''ET EN PLUS DE ÇA, LE PIRE DE TOUT C'EST QUE TU COMPTAIS SUR MOI POUR T'ACHEVER AVANT QUE LA CHUTE DE TON ÉPÉE DE DAMOCLÈS NE DÉTRUISE TOUT ! NON MAIS TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'EN SERAIS CAPABLE ? TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS DE SENTIMENTS ? DEMANDE AU MOINS CE GENRE DE CHOSES À QUELQU'UN QUI TE DÉTESTE SI TU Y TIENS TELLEMENT ! MAIS SACHE QUE J'IRAI TE RECHERCHER DANS TA TOMBE POUR TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE CE GENRE DE CONNERIES !''

- ''Il me semblait que tu avais dit que tu détestais les personnes dans mon genre Munakata...''

- ''TU N'AS JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLER DU SARCASME ABRUTI ? JE NE FERAIS PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSES AVEC TOI SI JE TE DÉTESTAIS !''

- ''Tu m'aimes ?''

- ''ARRÊTES DE CHANGER DE SUJET ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUI EST IMPORTANT ICI ! JURE-MOI QUE TU NE FERAS PLUS JAMAIS UN TRUC PAREIL !''

- ''Oui, je te le jure.'' Répondit immédiatement Mikoto en regardant ses pieds. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de le lui jurer, Reisi était parti pour continuer à l'engueuler pendant les trois prochaines heures.

Non merci, car ses oreilles, plus que sa fierté, ne le supporteraient pas.

Izumo, qui au départ était quelque peu choqué par la scène, fut pris par un fou rire incontrôlé sous le regard perplexe des autres membres de Homra ainsi que de l'intégralité du Scepter4 – il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir le regard brûlant de ''la femme sans cœur'' outrée par son comportement mais à cet instant présent, cela ne revêtait aucune importance. Il sortit son portable d'une des poches de son pantalon et prit une photo du grand Suoh Mikoto regardant ses pieds d'un air embarrassé tandis qu'il se fait remonter les bretelles par son amant, petit copain, sex-friend, ou peu importe leur relation. Izumo rit de plus belle et installa la photo en fond d'écran – juste histoire de faire chier Mikoto.

La magie du moment fût néanmoins brisée lorsque la jeune femme blonde proposa à tous de se régaler autour d'un plat de haricots rouges pour se remettre de cette histoire.

xXxharicotsxXx

Arrivera un mini chapitre 5 bonus où l'on apprend à faire de l'extorsion d'informations à Fushimi Saruhiko selon Suoh Mikoto ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Et hop, un petit bonus juste pour rire ! ^^

**Haricots 5**

Saruhiko se dirigea à contrecœur vers la cellule de son ex-Roi qui l'avait fait appeler pour il ne savait quelle raison obscure... Même Munakata n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il avait néanmoins accepté la requête à la condition que Mikoto ne tue pas son subordonné.

Probablement parce que cela amènerait trop de paperasses sur son bureau et que cela l'empêcherai de finir son puzzle.

Fushimi pénétra dans la cellule et constata avec soulagement que le roi rouge ne dormait pas, il ne voulait pas se fatiguer à le réveiller. De plus c'était dangereux que de se livrer à cette activité.

- ''C'est pour quoi ? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.'' Déclara-t-il en pensant à la poupée de Misaki qu'il était en train de se confectionner. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne le plus rapidement possible dans son bureau afin de la cacher aux yeux inquisiteurs du lieutenant Awashima.

- ''Fushimi... j'ai besoin de ton aide.''

- ''Je ne vous aiderai pas à sortir de prison.'' Répliqua sèchement Fushimi, arrachant un rire bref à Mikoto. _Mais quel abruti _songea-t-il après coup, comme si un Roi avait besoin d'aide pour ce genre de futilité !

- ''J'aurais juste besoin que tu utilises tes talents de hacker pour trouver qui était la première fois de Munakata.'' continua Mikoto, imperturbable.

- ''Pardon ?'' s'exclama Saru, tombant des nues. Le port d'écouteurs avec la musique à un volume trop fort – la faute à Misaki - aurait finalement eu raison de son ouïe ?

- ''En échange je peux te proposer quelques clichés inédits de Yata...'' proposa le roi rouge sur un ton digne d'un dealer des coins les plus mal famés de la ville.

- ''... développez...'' répondit l'ancien membre de HOMRA en tentant de dissimuler son intérêt grandissant.

- ''Tu me trouves cette info et je ferai mon possible pour te fournir le type de photos que tu veux.''

- ''... Marché conclu !''

xXxharicotsxXx

Saruhiko, à peine rentré dans son bureau commença de suite les recherches, son zèle soudain fut chaleureusement salué par sa supérieure qui accepta de passer l'éponge pour la poupée découverte un peu plus tôt. Au fil de ses pérégrinations dans le passé de son supérieur, le jeune homme se mit ENFIN à se demander pourquoi le roi rouge souhaitait cette information. Cela signifierait-il qu'il est intéressé par le commandant du Scepter 4 ?...

Peut-être même entretenaient-ils une relation charnelle ? Alors comme ça le type grand membre du Scepter 4 aux cheveux bleutés et portant des lunettes est ce qui lui plaisait...

Choqué, Saru réalisa que cette description pouvait également s'appliquer à sa propre personne. Donc si jamais le commandant en venait à jeter Mikoto-san, peut-être ce dernier se rabattrait-il sur lui pour se consoler... Il ne fallait en aucun cas que cela ne se produise !

Ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre son supérieur que Suoh Mikoto était la plus belle créature sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux. En gros leur donner le ''et ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à la fin des temps'' des stupides comédies romantiques.

xXxharicotsxXx

- ''Je vous assure commandant, Suoh Mikoto est en fin de compte un homme très... bien...'' se força à dire Saruhiko. Ce serait certainement le plus gros mensonge de sa vie, mais c'était nécessaire.

- ''Fushimi-kun... serais-tu passé de la lubie ''Yata Misaki'' à ''Suoh Mikoto'' ? Tu es plutôt volage non ? Moi qui t'imaginais en stalker fidèle...''

- ''QUE... QUOI ? Vous n'avez rien compris !'' hurla Fushimi, dépité que son plan n'aie pas fonctionné.

Munakata l'observa partir en claquant la porte. Crise d'adolescence tardive ?

xXxharicotsxXx

Pour se consoler, Saruhiko décida de ne pas travailler ce jour-là et de discrètement passer certains de ses dossiers sur le bureau d'Andy tandis que lui-même jouait au solitaire sur son ordinateur.

Plus tard, après l'incident de l'île-école, il pourra contempler la jolie photo de son Misaki sans bonnet et rougissant – le cliché ayant été pris alors qu'une fille venait de lui parler - pour s'occuper lorsqu'il ne planchait pas sur des dossiers ennuyeux.

Bien que de temps à autre Awashima la confisquait et menottait Fushimi à sa chaise jusqu'à se qu'il finisse ses obligations.

xXxharicotsxXx

Voilà, fini ! (enfin) ^o^ merci d'avoir lu nos bakateries jusqu'ici et peut-être à la prochaine !


End file.
